


Scenes of the Caribbean

by Angie13



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie13/pseuds/Angie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word drabbles that explore the relationship between Jack and Will and Elizabeth.  First movie focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes of the Caribbean

Neither of them drank much. It was just as well, really. Will got a bad case of giggles after three pints. After six, he became so shamelessly forward that he had made Jack blush. As for Elizabeth, well, she had _ideas_ about his precious rum.

Jack briefly considered drinking three times as much. If only to uphold their status as a pirate couple. Trio? Triumvirate? Happy, that was it.

Looking over at his lovers, he grinned. Lizzie perched on Will; they were laughing at a joke that would have made them blush a year ago. Time to join them.

Swaggering over. Pressing a claiming kiss into his Lizzie’s creamy throat. Fingers slipping to the nape of his Will’s neck to tease a shiver from him. Not even noticing that the lure of them had left his mug of rum back on the table.

Happy was always better than drunk, anyway.

*

Will Turner closed his eyes and smiled, perfectly content. Sandwiched between the two people in the world that he would, in all honesty, die for. The two people he loved the most.

Elizabeth rested, sprawled against his chest, honey-brown curls spilling over his naked skin. Smelling of sweet breezes. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist held his heart.

The solid form of Jack behind him. Rope-calloused fingers idly stroking through dark waves of silk and he could feel absent braids forming, heavy with beads, weaving in ownership. Smelling of salt-sea air.

Sensation and scent and Will was in heaven.

*

Bright light from the rising sun slanted through the wide-open window, a playful breeze, carrying the brisk scent of salt sea. One copper-brown eye opened. Then the other fluttered wide before soft lashes half swept down and Elizabeth Turner succumbed to the inevitable morning. Tired as she was, she still smiled as she stretched. Warm, boneless, sated. She enjoyed the mornings much more lately.

A hand drifted and she hummed tunelessly to herself as she found a knotted braid, trinket-heavy. The other hand slipped the other way to tangle in chocolate waves.

Yes, mornings were ever so much nicer lately.

*

He was used to little sleep. But now, when he woke, he would spend the night watching them sleep, curled and tangled. The contrast between the naked limbs on display. Gold and ivory. True treasure, those two. Precious, rare, devoted. To each other and, amazingly, to him.

In his own way, he was equally devoted. He knew that he would forever return to his sweet young things. As north drew the compass needle, so too did Will and Lizzie draw him.

Even now, Jack returned to the Gordian knot of bodies, fitting himself. Always the safe harbor, the true treasure.


End file.
